


Lahey Untitled

by justinetime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drabbles, F/M, Isaac Feels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not too much, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, idek how to tag, just had to write my feels out, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinetime/pseuds/justinetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets centered around Isaac's life before the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lahey Untitled #1

It's a monday. He sits upright after that realization sinks in, minutes later he eases out of bed, careful not to make too much noise. Pulling on a long sleeved shirt, sleeves long enough to cover his hands. A pair of pants that used to be Camden's, his sneakers. He leaves his room to brush his teeth and he comes back, the red digits of his alarm clock seemingly glaring at him. 

4:37

School starts in a little less than four hours, he's had about three of sleep. Goosebumps form on his skin and  a chill runs down his spine. He better get to work, unless he wants to dig his own grave later.

 

He ends up pulling on another shirt, gloves and even a scarf along with his jacket. It's cold in those hours of the morning. He seems to be the only person awake in Beacon Hills, the sun itself is nowhere to be seen. The walk to the cemetery isn't that long, but today it seems to be taking hours. As soon as he gets there, he starts digging.

 

He thinks it's kind of funny how the cemetery settles his nerves. The dark, the graves, the toombstones. He finds it peaceful there, whereas others think it's scary. Maybe it's because he's used to another kind of fear. Maybe someday he'll end up here, in one of those holes he dug in the ground. He wonders whether it'll be by his fathers hand on his own.

 

He'd prefer his.

 

 

 


	2. Lahey Untitled #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he's not worth saving.

His wrist might be broken. He's unsure; the cold numbs the pain, even if it still feels like a thousand needles slowly piercing into his skin. He has screamed his throat raw, probably won't be able to talk tomorrow. People probably won't notice, no one speaks to him anyway. He opens his eyes and darkness is staring back at him, he shuts them and all is still darkness, cold and empty except for the brief memories that flash behind his eyelids. None of them are pleasant so he keeps his eyes open, doesn't dare blink through the suffocating darkness.

 

His fingertips hurt, nails broken and bent from his scratching of the lid. As if that would help. 

It doesn't. He's still trapped. The bruises are still there and the abuse never stops, even when the imprint of his fathers' hand fades.

 

So he sits, lanky body awkwardly fitting in the right rectangular space. He sighs, wincing as the air leaves his lungs and tries to remember what he had done this time to receive this punishment. He probably deserves it. Always does. That's what his father says, anyway. Isaac wonders what he'll tell the nurse this time. He has long stopped coming up with excuses for his constantly bruised limbs and battered body, it's obvious they don't believe him. No one does, not coach, not the teachers, the principal neither the doctors or the nurses. Heck even the Sheriff must know something's going on. Yet, no one has ever done anything.

Maybe because they know he's not worth saving.

That realization is enough for him to give up and he curls up even tighter on himself, shuts his eyes as tightly as possible.

 

And as his body is racked with sobs, he waits, waits for a saviour that'll never come, a monster that never truly disappears, or death. The only thing he can truly wish for.


	3. Lahey Untitled #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one would miss him.

The compulsion people sometimes get to jump from high places is called "L'appel du vide". The call of the void. Or at least that's what he's heard. One small step forward and he would be able to embrace the emptiness. 

Eyes closed, it doesn't really seem like that big of a drop. He looks down, entranced The void is calling him and, sitting there on the edge of the hospital's roof, Isaac has never felt more compelled to answer. He sits and he wonders, 'What the hell could stop me?' Or who? There's no one, nothing. Not a kind soul to weep at his funeral, no trembling hands to place roses on his grave. And Mr Lahey, the man he called sir instead of dad, would probably smile; for once his worthless son would have managed to achieve something.

 

Just one step. 

No one would miss him.

 

He stands slowly, at the very edge of the building. He's made his decision. Looking over Beacon Hills, Isaac knows there's nothing to regret. He's tired of being caged, trapped inside of himself in fear of the monster plaguing his existence, attached to him like a shadow. Sick of the constant sorrow, of the pain and burdening sadness weighing on his chest, on his shoulders. The constant feeling of deception making it hard to breathe. He is freed tonight, delivered from the ropes binding him to this earth. Isaac breathes in one last time, exhales his life and falls. The bird takes it's flight. 

 

And death shouldn't be a warm embrace, a steady pulse lulling him into sleep and a sense of security or a musky scent of ash and pine. It shouldn't be him waking up in his bed, alone and empty, except for a vague feeling of comfort and a strong one of failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well these are just getting worse ._.  
> Thanks to those who are reading/left kudos, it's appreciated. And sorry for any mistakes. :3


End file.
